Refusal
by Abby -WCD
Summary: Evil!Sasuke, rape, deathfic: Sasuke gives Naruto one last visit in a shabby hotel room to express his true feelings to his best friend.


_Refusal_

Warnings: Rape, evil!Sasuke, deathfic, disturbing material. Also, all of the dialouge is in JAPANESE, but I put the translation next to the romanji for anyone who needs it. ♥

**_Notes at the end. Enjoy._**

**_

* * *

_**

Watching from the window, Sasuke resettled himself silently on the small windowsill, being careful to not make a sound as he rearranged the setting of his feet. His black holes bored past the glass frame of the pane and into the small hotel setting, onto the inert form resting on the room's bed. Sasuke kept himself from falling from the thin railing under him by concentrating on that small figure in the room, keeping his crimson depths locked with the sleeping blonde resting on hotel's cheapest cot. As the young chuunin turned in his sleep, causing the old bed to creak like no other, Sasuke took his chance to quickly open the window in front of him and to leap inside of the room, landing on his feet only a short distance from his target. It only took Sasuke so much self-control to stop himself from grabbing the exposed neck in front of him and from squeezing that soft skin until he could feel the bones breaking, feel his own mind cracking—

"Dare ga?" _(Who's there?)_

The small chuunin in the bed spoke quietly, voice lowered in a hushed whisper. Even though the ninja hadn't opened his eyes yet, Sasuke could already feel those crystal clear depths sinking into him, digging into his very soul. No longer masking his presence, the Uchiha brushed one of his hands against the boy's cheeks, not bothered by the chill that soon followed his frigid touch.

"Kyuuyuu da." _(An old friend.)_

Eyes snapping open, Sasuke was finally able to see those blue eyes he adored. And as the Uchiha stared, Uzumaki Naruto forgot how to breathe for a moment. All he remembered was his old friend, his old Sasuke, who was gazing down at him with a predatory look shadowing his darkened face. A thin smile came across Sasuke's lips as his hand slipped lower, past the thin of Naruto's shirt. Naruto scrambled to sit up in the bed, but his midnight visitor stopped his attempt by sitting on top of him, straddling the blonde's small waist between his thighs. As the young Konoha ninja's breath began to hasten, coming out in thick pants of heated air, Sasuke leaned his head forward with his hand still wandering, having already ripped the chuunin's nightshirt in half. Uchiha Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at his old campaign's worried look, his tensed form as Sasuke continued his venture of the blonde, hands slipping off the torn chemise. He let a soft, crazed giggle escape his thin lips, causing Naruto to become completely frozen under his touch.

"Ore no mono." _(Mine.)_

Naruto could feel Sasuke's hands grasp his throat, holding the length of neck with a powerful grip that continued to squeeze him tightly. Flailing his arms like a trapped beast, Naruto tried his best to throw the young Uchiha off, to get up and _out_ of that room, but Sasuke grasp caused the chuunin to have a lack of air and a lack of energy. Naruto's actions began to slow down, and with the little breath he had, he screamed as loud as he could, which happened to only be loud enough for his hunter to hear.

"Sasuke, yamette-!" _(Sasuke, stop-!)_

As the young blond trashed under him and as the level of his power actually surfacing at the tips of his fingertips, Sasuke felt himself begin to go hard, overwhelmed with the pure lust that flew through him as he controlled the young ninja's life in his hands. Naruto didn't have enough air circulating through his system to feel his friend's arousal, which left him as still and as cold as a stump on the bed, his head lolling to one side in his unconsciousness. Sasuke eventually let go of his blonde, letting the chuunin grasp that needed breath of life before his existence slipped away. But Sasuke didn't want to end this game yet. It'd been a full year since he'd last seen his precious friend.

"Hikkurikaese." _(Turn over.)_ Naruto, gaining the ease of inhalation back slowly, took a moment to comprehend Sasuke's words. Even after he did understand what his best friend wanted and what his best friend was intending to do, Naruto remained still, body unable to move. The blue of his eyes slowly focused on his towering predator, quaking at the sadistic look gleaming in the exiled ninja's sable coals. Sasuke repeated his command, only more forcefully this time, the amusement in his eyes beginning to dim.

"Naruto. Ima. Hikkurikaese." _(Naruto. Turn over. Now.) _The blonde couldn't move. The blonde _wouldn't_ move. His arms remained at his sides, already tired from the amount of struggling they'd done. Sasuke, tired of waiting for his prisoner to flip, finally turned the boy over himself, causing Naruto to be smothered in a mouthful of tattered pillow. Sasuke lowered his face down to his friend's messy golden locks, taking in the scent of the hair's wild flames that reminded the Uchiha of his old home. Konoha's woody forest and bright ambience clouded the mind hidden under the mass of ebony hair, causing Sasuke to groan with pleasure as he pressed himself closer to his only friend, his Naruto, until the boy under him could feel Sasuke's full erect half in the small of his back. A sensation-racked moan from Sasuke began to draw Naruto from his state of confusion, causing him to attempt escape from the demon once again. Sasuke took care of Naruto's desperate arms by pinning them down painfully, causing a bone or two to crack under the immense pressure and causing Naruto to cry out in pain, which only stimulated Sasuke's full arousal more.

"Motto ataero." _(Give me more.) _Sasuke breathed in Naruto's scent again, this time gifted with the sight of his old sensei, Hatake Kakashi, hunched over on a pole while waving one of his hands slightly in a means of greetings. With another whiff, Sasuke could even see the old Haruno Sakura, her scarlet cheongsam fluttering in the wind. Soon, every picture of every person who used to reside in the old Konoha flashed through Sasuke's memory, reminding the abandoner of everything he'd left behind. Even the faces of his old parents, his _dead_ parents, came to mind, along with his somber looking brother whose crimson eyes had haunted Sasuke his entire life. Releasing the memories with a hiss, Sasuke opened his eyes that he didn't even remember closing, only remembering and seeing his broken Naruto beneath him. The deranged smile that claimed Uchiha Sasuke's face couldn't compare to any other facial expression ever seen, and that same deranged smile consumed the once rational ninja and caused the talented renegade to lose the last of his precious sanity.

"Kimi no itami ga hoshii." _(I want your pain.)_

"Kimi no **_ai_** ga hoshii." _(I want your **love**.)_

"NARUTO!"

The Uchiha wouldn't give up. He refused to lose. He refused to be denied. As he took what was his, Sasuke didn't bother to notice the cold tears streaming down Naruto's face. All he saw was his love, his passion, and that's all it took to drive him over the edge. Even the kyuubi's attempt at stopping the murder of his host was futile, and Naruto simply let the void take him, let the expansion of darkness finally burn away at his eyes. Sasuke didn't even bother to notice that the eyes he once adored and committed himself to were now empty of all life. Not even when those dead eyes closed did Sasuke realize what had happened as he continued with his raw pleasure, bliss and intimacy overtaking him past the levels of understanding.

-

Once Sasuke was finished, and after he'd cleaned himself up, he noticed his old friend's lax form; his old friend's closed eyes. Uncaring, the Uchiha threw the towel he was using to wipe himself off with to cover the dead face of the blonde, his new degree of Sharingan finally shaping his set of eyes. Laughing, Sasuke left through the window he came, deranged smile still pressed against his bloodied lips.

"Owari da, Naruto-koi." _(It's over, Naruto, my love.)_

"Sayonara." _(Goodbye.)_

The morning sun rose, a deep, ruddy crimson.

* * *

N/A: Thanks to Abby for beta-ing (she's a year ahead ofme in Japanese and she checked over my dialouge). Also, thanks Garald for beta-ing a second time. Much love.

Well, this is my first fanfic to post on in the Naruto fandom. I decided to post it first since my livejournal comminity I check regularly liked it the best of my posted fics there. Apparently it was the story that left the most impression on the whole.

If you enjoyed this, just leave a note. I also have a few others I'm willing to post, and a few of them are a bit more fun and light than this puppy is.

See you later. ♥


End file.
